A Second Chance
by coldfiregirl
Summary: Toriko, out on a hunt as usuall, finds a young girl battered in a grave-yard. He takes her in. This follows canon story, just with Toriko as a dad. Just something that wouldn't leave me alone. No parings yet. could be read as TorikoxTom but not intended. T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Toriko was walking past a field covered in swards, a grave-yard. He went over to pay his respects when he noticed the freshly dug graves, and unburied corpses. He heard someone digging, and was disgusted to see a girl, no older than five, climb out of the hole. She paid him little heed as she tried to get one of the bodies to the correct grave. He rushed forward to catch her when she stumbled.

"Here let me." He said. She looked at him before drifting out of consciousness.

After he'd finished, he took her to a near-by hospital. When he got there they rushed her to the ER. It was several hours later that the doctor would come back out.

"How is she? Is she going to be ok?" The doctor held up a hand.

"She'll survive. The damage to her right eye can't be fixed, her left leg was broken, her right arm had two torn ligaments, her hands and feet were worked raw, she's exhausted, and severely malnourished and dehydrated. She'll have to stay for a week or two depending on how fast she heals." He look at her then sighed. "Look I know exactly the best option, but there's no record of her. Meaning she either was abandoned very young, or was born to a nonmember. She doesn't have anyone else. Would you take her in?"

"….Yeah. I'll take care of her."

The doctor smiled. "Thanks. You may want to get a room ready, and some clothes and toys, etc."

"Yeah. I'll go do that."

-LINE BREAK!-

He'd gotten to the docks where he'd meet with Tom, a friend to ask for help.

"HEY, Toriko! How's it going?" Tom asked

"Good, but I need some help." He then gave the smaller man a basic run-down of the situation. "You think you could help?"

"Why not? Come on, let's get going. The stores are gonna be packed soon, and I don't want to be seen there." They went to the shop. Never before had Toriko seen so many children's things in one store. After they bought what was needed, they contacted Smile. The man was known for Gourmet Architecture, and would probably have fun with a kid's room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two men had gone to pick her up, and take her home. The weeks had gone by quickly, with both of them visiting every-other day. Her name was now Ryuga. That was a sad and funny story. She had woken up and they were asking routine questions, when they got to her name she said she'd ever had one. Both Tom and Toriko thought it would be a good name. It represented strength, and protection, and she seemed to like it.

Before they left the doctor reminded them to have her stitches out in a month and keep as much pressure off her arm and leg as possible. Then he told them to keep her wounds clean and "Make sure she gets enough to eat, and drink, and gets enough sleep." After a hearty laugh they went on their way. Ryu, as they had taken to calling her, fell asleep in Tom's arms on the way. When they got to Toriko's house they took her to her room and tucked her in for the night.

"Bring her by to visit from time to time. Ok?" Tom said.

"OK. OK." Toriko laughed "I will. And you're welcome to stop by for visits any time."

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back. Sorry for not updating in a while. I hope to update every two to three weeks. If not then you may spam my inbox.**

Over the next few weeks they got into a basic routine. Get up, go hunting, late morning nap/lunch, continue hunting, take what was caught to the market, go home, dinner, then sleep and repeat. Toriko had learned that Ryu could intimidate beasts up to level 23, and she ate as much as a grown man. They'd gone out fishing that day, as it was warm, and Ryu had fallen asleep. A short man approached toriko offering a job hunting the Garara Gator. After finally noticing the man, and some negotiation, he agreed to take the hunt. They went their own ways, Toriko going home, and the other back to work. When Ryu woke up Toriko couldn't help but think how she'd grown on him.

"I'm going on a hunt. Would you like to come with me or stay with Tom?" He asked

"Can I 'Riko? Stay with Tom?" She asked smiling.

"Yes. But behave."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE!BREAK?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They met up with Tom at the docks the next day. The man from the day before, Komatsu, was there too. He told them his boss had told him to research the gator.

"Why's Ryu here?" Tom asked.

"I asked if she wanted to come with me on the hunt or stay with you while I was away. She chose to stay with you." Toriko answered.

"O.K."

As they neared the archipelago they saw some Friday Monkeys, a reclusive species, out in the open. Toriko decided to continue in a row boat and for Tom to stay there until they got back. The two watch as the hunter and chef headed out.

"We're gonna be here a while. Wanna play a game?" Tom asked ashe brought out a checkers board.

"O.K."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WITH TORIKO!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had been walking for a while when a Baron Tiger steped infront of them. It tried to scare them off, but Toriko wouldn't let it.

"Gyaaa!" Komatsu had screamed.

"Think you can mess with me? Huh?" Toriko growled, making it run away.

They continued on for a hour or so before Komatsu found a leach on his hand. Toriko use Mangrove leaves for the salt to remove it. They walked untill dusk, only stopping to eat. When they finished a Swamp Snake raised its head from the water, only to fall dead . Toriko noticed the leaches, geussing that the Garara Gator raised them in its mouth and used them to track its prey. Just then the beast showed up, Toriko used his intimidation and got ready to fight.

"Komatsu! Get back!" The smaller man was startled by the sudden change and had just been standing there.

"Huh!? I see two dinosaurs here!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WITH RYU AND TOM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tom sat the plates of food down and went back to get the drinks. When he returned he gave Ryu hers before sitting down to eat.

"So. How do you think they're doing?" He asked

"Daddy and 'Matsu are fine." She stated.

'Daddy? I want to be there when she finally calls him that to his face.' Tom chuckled. "Well, dig in!" he said before taking a bite.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TORIKO!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toriko used Fork and Knife to finish the fight, and Komatsu started preparing it to eat.

"Itadakimasu!" They said before eating.

-NEXT MORNING-

"WE ATE IT ALL! This isn't good! We were suposed to take it back." Komatsu exclamed."What am I going to tell my boss?"

"Tell 'em it was good" Toriko said laughing. They went back to the boat to find Tom asleep and Ryu drawing on his face with a rainbow of markers. He had a mustache, wiskers, flowers, and random lines on his face. She realised they were there and looked up with a huge smile. They couldn't help but laugh at the scene, wich woke the sleeping man.

"What?" He asked. They told him and let him wash it off before going home. Toriko picked Ryu up and she hugged him.

"Can I go with you on a hunt again some time?" Komatsu asked.

"It's your life." Toriko said as they got off the boat.

**It's a bit rushed, sorry. the next chapter will probobly be up in the next two to three weeks. please be patiant.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for the late update. i realised that I'd forgotten the disclaimer. Nothing except Ryuga belongs to me.**

Toriko and Ryu had gone to take the ingredient they had caught to the market. It was loud, as they heard a news reporter arguing with a marketer.

"This fish isn't fresh! The mouth's open!" she yelled.

"That's when the fish is best! What would you know!?" the man raged.

"Um. Tina, the camera's still rolling." The cameraman said. The woman, Tina, turned around and signed off.

Komatsu walked by then. "Actually the fish is best if the mouth isn't open when it's bought." He stated. The argument was short lived when he felt something grab onto his leg. Looking down he saw Ryu, meaning that Toriko wasn't far behind. "Toriko! Ryu ! How have you two been?"

"Good." Toriko said.

"Did you decide to officially adopt her or not yet?" the smaller man asked.

"Yeah. We're just waiting for them to finalize everything."

Johannes showed up and said that he needed to speak with them. He told them that the Rainbow Fruit was ripe, but that the Troll Kongs attacked everything that went near the tree. Toriko agreed to get the fruit, and this time both Komatsu and Ryu were going with him.

They were in the car (limo) and had just spotted the Biotope. When the car stopped they got out and looked at it. Komatsu was a little scared when a loud thundering sound rang through the air.

"It's just the Kongs drumming. Relax." Toriko said. That didn't help Komatsu at all. The poor man was more terrified than ever. To be able to hear them through the wall WITH a huge gap separating the gate from the garden, they had to be powerful creatures. Ryu stood closer to him, trying to comfort him. The other men couldn't help but think how cute it was. they really couldn't beleive that she was Toriko's kid. Adopted or not.

Toriko then drummed his chest, before punching a hole in the wall. "Come on you two. Hurry up or you'll be left behind." When he looked back he saw that Ryu was holding Komatsu's hand as she dragged him along. The large hunter couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

Soon after he reached the controls for the bridge he was attacked by some Nail snakes. The small chef panicked but was told that Toriko already had the anti-venom. The next attack came from one of the Troll Kongs, but Ryu managed to tame it. The ape moved out of their way, and seemed to follow them as they went on their way. When they reached the fruit, Toriko intimidated the Silver Back, the leader of the Troll Kongs.

**Please forgive the choppy work. i know that there are several better ones out there, and thank you for reading mine.**


End file.
